Leader
' The Leader' is a massive-headed supervillain obsessed with creating gamma creatures like The Hulk. Biography After the mass breakouts, he took over The Cube with help from Abomination and Absorbing Man and turned it into his own base of operations where he made use of the Gamma radiation research to further his own goals. After a successful test of his "Gamma-Wave" the Leader left the cube and allowed the Avengers to destroy the generator while he escaped with his two fellow Gamma mutants. In the two-part episode "Gamma World," Leader plans to blanket the Earth in Gamma Energy causing anyone exposed to it to become Gamma-based monsters. Unfortunately, it couldn't affect Thor or Doc Samson (who had already been exposed to it). Though the generator at the Cube was destroyed, Leader had another one stationed in Las Vegas. As another Gamma Dome expanded, everyone in the city were turned into Gamma Monsters including the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents. When Thor and Doc Samson had been taken prisoner, Leader found out from Thor that Gamma Energy doesn't affect Asgardians and unleashes Abomination on him. When Thor does regain Mjolnir, Leader summoned Absorbing Man who ended up absorbing the properties of Mjolnir, mockingly saying that he planned for it, that he has planned for everything. Then the Hulk came crushing through the floor. When Hulk and Hawkeye arrived, Leader had Abomination fight Hulk while he and the Gamma-powered Avengers attacked Hawkeye who launched special arrows that cured the infected Avengers before fighting The Leader. After Hulk had defeated Abomination by sending him flying out into the desert and Thor defeated Absorbing Man by sending him straight up in the air, Leader's battle-suit was shattered by the now virtually indestructible Absorbing Man as Hulk lifted the Gamma Generator off the roof causing the Leader's head to expand as he threw it into space. The next day, Leader and Absorbing Man were taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody with the other Gamma-based villains to the new prison facilty after four of them were compromised when the Breakout happened. Appearance The Leader is physically unimposing and of short stature, other than the enlarged head and green skin he looks human. Personality The Leader can be summed up with one word, arrogant. His selfproclaimed (and justified) genius leaves him with little doubt that he can outsmart any and everyone else in the world. Despite this enormous ego the Leader rarely, if ever allow it to cloud his judgement and remains calm and collected for most of the time. Relationships Hulk Despite being enemies the Leader views the Hulk as a kindred Gamma spirit, and genuinely seemed to want him on his side during the events of Gamma World. Abomination The Leader has a professional relationship with his fellow Gamma mutant who respects the Leader's intelligence and generally does not mind following his orders. Powers & Abilities The Leader is as intelligent as The Hulk is strong and is a polymath through and through, strategy, science, psychology and much more he has at his disposal. In contrast to his vast intellect the Leader has limited (if any) martial abilities, relying on his cunning, devices and allies to handle the cruder aspects of a plan. Equipment The Leader makes use of various mechanical contraptions and Gamma radiation technology in his schemes, he also used a robotic combat suit in his confrontation with the Avengers. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Leader was broken out of Prison 42 by Maleficent and Technus. The evil faerie wanted the Leader to join the Organization as a member of the Tech/Intelligence Division, but on the condition that he not try and overthrow her with any type of gamma-related plots. The Leader agreed half-heartedly, warning her that he will try anyway because he can find a way to do so someday. Right now, the Leader's outfit has been redesigned to give him telepathic and mind-control powers, as well as give him emerald green ethereal blades to use as weapons for close combat. Not only that, but the Gamma Monsters that he created by mind-controlling the Avengers and Shield agents have now been recreated as stronger Heartless clones under his command. As of recent events, the Leader has discovered that his counterpart in the 616 comics universe has been inducted into the Thunderbolts team following his depowerment in "Fall of the Hulks". The side effects of this recent employment have turned him into a RED Leader, to which the Leader of the EMH universe has found out...with some sort of amused interest. This leads him to wonder if maybe he could apply a similar treatment to his own complexion, provided that Mr. Ross stay out of this when the time comes. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Organization Tech Division Category:Gamma Mutants